In a disk brake of this type a brake caliper extends around an axially rotatable brake disc, at least one pair of brake pads being arranged axially displaceably in the brake caliper. The brake disk can be acted upon by the brake pads, the circumferential and radial forces arising through the braking being transmitted to the brake caliper via the brake pads, since the brake pads are supported in the brake caliper in a circumferential direction by means of abutment faces and in a radial direction by means of support faces.
Known from DE 196 02 037 A1, which is incorporated by reference, is a brake pad with a damping plate, an L-shaped or U-shaped bracket being mounted between a holder of the brake caliper and the brake pad for noise-damping. For this reason the attachment of the bracket to the damping plate is designed to be relatively soft and flexible, and therefore is susceptible to vibrational movements. With this construction the brake pad together with the damping plate is compressed and axially displaced as braking pressure is applied in the brake caliper. Because the bracket does not rest firmly against the brake pad but has a contact with the back plate which is undefined and suffers from free play, there is a possibility that a stick-slip effect with movements in the micrometer range builds up between the bracket and the holder in the compression phase. That is to say that the bracket executes a movement alternating between sticking and slipping. This effect can be transmitted to the holder and the attached components and can therefore excite vibration in the system. Even greasing of the sliding faces does not offer a permanent solution for this vibration phenomenon, since such greasing is washed out within a few thousand kilometers in normal operation. However, this known design concept is not applicable to brake pads with an elevation at the guide end. Nevertheless, brake pads with a thickened portion of the back plate are coming increasingly into use as a result of the tendency towards ever heavier vehicles and through efforts to reduce the weight of vehicles in order to reduce CO2 emissions.
Hence, a generic brake pad with a damping plate and thickened guide ends is known from DE 10 2006 052 178 A1, which is incorporated by reference, wherein at least one tangential flange part is arranged on the damping plate, extends around a tangential side face of the back plate and merges into the bracket. In other words, the tangential flange part bypasses the region of the elevation of the back plate. This damping plate has proved disadvantageous with regard to production, handling and strength.